1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external module, and in particular to a rotatable external module for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional notebook computer and an external module thereof. In FIG. 1, the external module 12 comprises a main body 121 with a connector 122 and two lugs 123. The host 111 of the notebook computer 11 has a port 112 receiving the connector 122 and fixing holes 113 receiving the lugs 123, fixing the external module 12 thereby.
Presently, notebook computers utilize different connectors for different peripheral devices. After attachment as shown in FIG. 2, however, the conventional external module 12 obstructs access to connectors 112, thus limiting expansion of peripheral devices.